


True Colors: Unbridled Nerves

by Cinderpaw1



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, True Colors Verse, Wedding, modern!AU, pre wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1
Summary: Set post True-Colors verse, kept slightly vague as to avoid spoilers for the main fic.Vex is getting ready to marry Percy, but some long time doubts resurface. Is she really good enough to deserve a place as Percy's wife?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teliz/gifts).



Vex took a deep breath as she stared at herself in the full length mirror that graced the back of the door in Vesper’s bedroom.

Oh gods above, what on earth was she doing?

She was wearing a white gown that trailed past her feet, perfectly tailored to her body and covered in lace and small embroider flowers and trees covering the bottom of the skirt. It was designer, a gift from Vesper and Keyleth, and even though she had never thought in her life that she would touch a dress like this, it was almost too much.

Vex swallowed hard as she looked at herself, rubbing her left forearm absently. The two arrows tattooed there still gave her comfort, even though it had been a few years since she had found Vax.

And the other tattoo on her back, of a golden sun, was framed delicately by the lace.

Her tattoo for Percy.

She took another deep breath and let it out shakily. Keyleth moved to her side, looking stunning as ever. Vex wasn’t surprised, Keyleth modelled for a living and knew how to wear clothing.

“You look amazing, Vex.” Keyleth smiled. “Percy’s jaw is going to drop.”

Vex just nodded, letting out a long breath. “…Keyleth?” she asked. “…why did you marry my brother?”

Keyleth looked a little confused. “What do you mean?” 

Vex looked away from the beautiful woman in the mirror, one that didn’t feel like she belonged at all in this world, despite the years she had spent by Percy’s side.

“I mean he came from nothing.” Vex pointed out. “He had no money, no property, not even a name to bring to the table. I’ve been a part of this world long enough to know that marriages are more for property and monetary arrangements than they are for love. But you married him for love.”

“I did.” Keyleth replied. “I married Vax because he lifted me up even when I was down, even when I was at my worst, he still supported me. I didn’t care about money, or more fame. I just wanted someone who got me, and who loved me even when I’m lounging around in sweatpants without any makeup on.” Keyleth gently rubbed Vex’s back. “Percy’s marrying you because he loves you. You know that.”

Vex let out a long sigh. “I know, I just… even now, I still don’t feel like I belong. I still feel like it’s all a dream, that I’m going to wake up in an alley curled up with Trinket and everything will have just been… nothing.” She admitted.

Keyleth gave Vex a long hug. “None of us care about where you came from.” She murmured. “None of us. Personally, I think you’re amazing for having survived everything you did. I don’t think I would have been strong enough, if I was in your shoes. And those people who do give a shit that Percy’s marrying you? Fuck them.” Keyleth told her firmly.

Vex couldn’t help a soft chuckle, and returned the hug, careful not to let the tears that were threatening to fall to do so. It would ruin the makeup that Vesper had so carefully applied, and the wedding was soon. “I didn’t think you swore.” She teased gently.

Keyleth laughed. “I don’t normally, but in this case, I mean it. The people who care about you don’t care where you came from. And Percy cares for you a whole lot.” Keyleth smiled. “I’ve never seen him so happy and so sure until you came into his life. You’ve made him a better person, and he’s made you one too, you know. So don’t worry. Today is your day, Vex. And all of us will be here to celebrate it with you.

Vex gave Keyleth one final hug. “Thank you.” She murmured softly.

“You’re welcome. And Vex? You’re so beautiful. Percy’s going to cry when he sees you.”

Vex snorted. “I bet he won’t, he’s too proper for that. Ten dollars that he won’t.”

“I’ll take that bet.” Keyleth smiled.

Vesper poked her head into the bedroom then, dolled up similarly to Keyleth, since she’d be standing on Vex’s side during the ceremony. “Ready to go?” she asked. “The limo is waiting.”

Vex took a deep breath, looking at herself once more in the mirror. 

Her hair was done up, with blue feathers tucked behind her ear. Her makeup was wonderful, the tailored dress fitting her like a glove.

Maybe she was good enough for Percy.

“I’m ready.” She told Vesper, and the three women made their way downstairs. Vex received polite, happy smiles from people as they passed, and more than a few wished her congratulations and well wishes.

The gentle acceptance from these people eased her nerves a little, though they began mounting once more as they got closer to the venue.

Vax was there waiting for the women to arrive, dressed impeccably in his black suit. “Ready?” He asked Vex with a smile, giving her his arm. He would be walking her down the aisle.

Vex swallowed hard and let her brother take her arm. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Trinket was waiting impatiently, moving to Vex’s side and sniffing at her as they got into place. Vex smiled and scratched Trinket behind the ears. 

“You’ll be good and wait for your part, won’t you?” Vex cooed softly.

Trinket panted happily, and Vex took that as a yes.

The nerves were back in full force as the twins walked to the large double doors that led to a beautiful courtyard that Vex had fallen in love with when they were looking at venues. She took a deep breath again.

Vax gave her a smile. “You ready?” he asked her softly.

“No.” Vex admitted. “But I’ll never be. Might as well take the plunge, right?”

Vax pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. “You’re going to be fine.” He assured her. “And you look amazing. Freddie is going to cry when he sees you.”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Vex complained lightly, and Vax chuckled. 

“I cried when I saw Keyleth in her dress.” He admitted. “I think that every groom does.”

“You all aren’t giving Percy enough credit.” Vex replied, feeling a little more at ease with the easy banter with her brother. 

Vax just smirked. “You’ll see.” He replied.

Vex could hear the music swell, and the doors opened. Vex and Vax walked out together into the courtyard, decorated beautifully. Vex had to give it to Vesper- the woman really knew how to plan an event.

Standing underneath two trees that grew naturally to create a perfect arch, stood Percy. He was wearing a deep blue suit, his hair neatly tamed for once, and his golden glasses on his face. He looked nervous, but as he caught sight of her, Vex felt the stress melt away at the sight of his face.

Pure happiness exploded onto his face as Percy gave her a stunning smile, and as they walked, Vex noticed that a few tears were actually making their way down his cheeks, as much as he tried to be subtle about it.

Damn. She owed Keyleth ten bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Teliz once again for your generosity. It's massively appreciated, and I hope you enjoy your pre-wedding jitters fic <3


End file.
